El dulce paso de los diesiseis
by EphemeryMoments
Summary: No es exactamente una historia basada en Twilight, pero si tiene que ver con ello, ojalá guarden un pedacito de mi corazón en los suyos. Gracias.


**Hace tiempo que no actualizo mi historia de Amour Sucré, la verdad es que he estado atravesando por varias situaciones que en algun momento has de atravesar, si gustan, pueden leer el porque. Les recomiendo escuchar: Té para tres - Soda Stereo, Asleep - The smith, Time of your life (Good Riddance) - Green day, I'm still here - Pearl jam y Misguined Ghosts - Paramore. Espero guarden un pedacito de mi aquí. **

* * *

Muchas veces me han preguntado si soy feliz con mi vida. La verdad es que no comprendo el morbo de la gente para preguntar cosas a sabiendas de que la respuesta no es alentadora, no comprendo el gusto de sentirse bien por el dolor ajeno, aquel pensamiento de "Otros lo tiene peor que yo, he de sentirme agradecido" Mirar el dolor ajeno y sentirse mejor es como ver como un perro muerde la llanta del vecino y alegrarte por que tu auto, que no es muy caro tampoco, no sufrió daños.

Mi psiquiatra, quien es mi mejor amigo hombre, me pregunta constantemente cosas de mi niñez, no fui una niña abusada, por si preguntan, de hecho, mi infancia fue muy feliz, sólo que un poco solitaria, los niños suelen ser crueles, ustedes me entienden. Mi primer amigo lo tuve exactamente a los tres años, era peludo, marrón, revoltoso e hiperactivo, mordía toda superficie a la que le puedes hincar el diente y a la que no y, además, tenía un afán por destruir mis calcetines, su nombre era Duch.

Duch, mi perro, podría decirse que era el mejor perro de todos los perros, se dejaba acariciar, se dejaba morder, se dejaba vestir con ropa de bebe, aguantaba gorros, cintillos, corbatas, mamelucos y toda clase de vestimenta que yo a mi tierna edad de seis años consideraba mona para él. De entre todas las cosas que se dejaba hacer había una que detestaba: bañarse.

Aún recuerdo todas y cada una de las instancias en que el peleaba a colmillo y aullido el bañarse, también recuerdo su cara de resignación cuando se veía bajo el grifo de agua. Creo que es un perro afortunado, después de toda tenia comida, cariño, un amo que se preocupaba de bañarlo con agua tibia y una amiga gata. Creo que todos los perros deben de tener un grifo de agua tibia, comida y un amigo felino, según mi madre crecen más amables.

Ahora que lo pienso la categoría de "amigo" no queda muy bien con este perro, ya que él era más bien el "padre" de la gata, la lamía, la cuidaba, en días de lluvia le dejaba su casucha que era inmensa y él se dormía en un pedazo de alfombra minúsculo que servía de limpia pies en el patio, por suerte nuestro patio es techado.

Siguiendo con el tema, los niños son crueles, solían molestarme por mis trenzas, mi frente o mis gafas, incluso una vez me las escondieron, no entiendo lo gratificante para ellos que es esconder unas gafas. Recuerdo que mi madre se puso echa una fiera, es lo que más me gusta de ella, su preocupación por la familia. Si algún día he de elegir como he de comportarme siendo madre, probablemente escoja seguir el modelo de la mía, a pesar de que es algo aprehensiva y un poco llorona cuando se pone sensible.

Cuando pequeña recuerdo que mi padre era el ser más alto del mundo, el más fuerte y el más genial, solía jugar conmigo alzándome en sus brazos mientras estaba acostado y hacer con su boca un sonido de helicóptero _tuc,tuc,tuc,tuc,tuc,tuc,tuc,tuc. _Recuerdo que eso me hacia reír un montón. Cuando se puso más viejo y yo agarre algo más de peso dejo de hacerlo.

Si me preguntan si me arrepiento de algo, les diría que de no haberle dicho "Te perdono" a mi padre por comportarse tontamente antes de que muriera. De seguro se habría ido más tranquilo si hubiese sabido que yo le perdonaba, o quizá siempre lo supo. Falleció cuando yo tenía trece años, y fue el golpe más duro que yo haya podido recibir, encontrarse con la muerte por primera vez es fuerte, sobre todo porque pierdes y la impotencia te queda mucho tiempo. Desde allí que deseche la idea de los cuentos de hadas.

Al ser rechazada socialmente hasta los doce años más o menos, siempre me considere algo feúcha y era algo así como las hermanastras que envidiaban a la princesa, a la única princesa que no envidiaba era a mi mejor amiga, Vanessa. Ella fue mi primera amiga de verdad, de esas que siempre están allí no importa que, más o menos en séptimo básico.

Admiro su capacidad de atracción, su seguridad, al menos la que se ve por fuera, y su capacidad de aguantarse las lágrimas. Tengo una costumbre terriblemente humillante de llorar cuando tengo rabia.

Recuerdo que el falleció un 8 de diciembre, tres días antes de la fiesta de mi graduación y tres días antes de la boda de mi tío, la tuvieron que posponer, la boda digo. El mismo día del entierro fue el día de la fiesta y yo tuve una pelea con mi madre porque a él le hubiera gustado que yo asistiera. Sentada en mi habitación esa tarde recordé que había tenido la intuición de mostrarle antes mi vestido, el cual era prestado, la idea de que inconscientemente sabía que él no duraría mucho me hizo llorar en silencio por horas. Esa noche entre en la adolescencia de lleno, me emborraché y ligue con chicos, no tenía ganas de pensar.

Lo divertido de la noche no fue marearme ni ligar, lo divertido fue que nos fuimos once personas en un auto pequeño, contando al conductor a las tres de la madrugada a casa.

Mis catorce años pasaron siendo una excelente alumna, ver la depresión de mi madre sin tomar parte y llorar en silencio en mi cuarto.

A los quince mi madre descubrió que fumaba y bebía alcohol, la verdad es que lo hacía desde los catorce, nos encontró a mi mejor amiga, su "novio", un chico que me gustaba y a mi bebiendo ron con coca cola un día miércoles. Quizá fue la mejor forma de que lo supiera.

Recuerdo que por un tiempo no dejaron que ella viniese a mi casa y mi madre no me hablo, borracha le conté que había perdido mi virginidad en febrero de ese año. No me malinterpretéis, estaba enamorada, o más bien, creía estarlo. La verdad es que mi primer amor fue ese chico con el que nos estábamos emborrachando.

No me dolió que mi madre se decepcionara de mí, de hecho, me alegre, porque al fin dejaba esa tonta idea de que yo era un ser casi perfecto. No lo era, me apestaba que creyese eso. Yo también quería actuar como adolescente al menos un rato.

A mis quince años también me rechazaron por primera vez, y supe lo que era un corazón roto.

Lo duro llego cuando tenía dieciséis, me asqueaba todo, desde mi familia hasta la escuela, era buena alumna a pesar de todo, no dejaba que mi vida privada interfiriera en mis estudios, había más peleas en casa, ya que mi madre no podía costear todo. Comencé a fumar marihuana.

La marihuana es algo chispeante, me encanta, el subidón de alegría y luego la somnolencia, te calma, es plácido. Te olvidas de toda la mierda en la cabeza.

Un momento crucial dentro de mis dieciséis años fue el descubrir todo de mí en ojos y manos de una extraña. Sigo pensando que era algo así como predestinación, como cuando por pura chiripa encuentras un libro fantástico y ese autor se convierte en tu favorito. Fue aquí mismo, en esta página existe una historia llamada "El límite del caos" de sachita1212, gracias a ella supe el porqué de mi sentimiento de inferioridad, porque tenía un amor por los libros y un apego por el papel y que no era la única que leía libros sucios a escondidas, concuerdo con que Sade es una de las almas más libres que he conocido. En esa historia vi similitudes de mi madre en Reneé y su mentalidad de easy rider, sus gustos por lo hippie y el rock. Mi madre huyo de casa en moto cuando tenía quince años. Vi en mi parte de Lizzy y parte de Edward, y por sobre todo Bella, el ratón de biblioteca que se sabe divertir.

Vi también similitudes de la tristeza y la melancolía en mis amistades, el ver que un ser desconocido haya podido plasmar tanto de mi vida sin siquiera conocerme fue… chocante.

Hasta ahora puedo decir que soy una sobreviviente de principio a fin, desde antes de nacer incluso, gracias a mi madre sobreviví a ser prematura, sobreviví a mis dos veces muerta, sobrevivo a un silencioso ataque del que me sobrepuse, sobreviví a la escuela, sobreviví también a mis dieciséis y me veo ahora en la barrera de los diecisiete, a punto de acabar la escuela, mirando un polerón igual a los que llevaran todos los de mi curso, me veo a punto de abandonar la escuela en la que estuve desde los seis años, y me veo en el límite del caos… los diecisiete no serán un problema, no señor. Como dice mi madre, "Somos guerreros".

* * *

**Si hay a alguien a quien debo agradecer es a mi madre, a mis lectoras, a mis amigas/os y también a sachita1212 quien sin conocerme me ayudo un poco a sobrellevar el "dulce paso de los dieciséis". Por cierto, les recomiendo ese fic, no se arrepentirán. Gracias. **


End file.
